paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
GAP Tower
Tactical Analysis Mind the Gap: The second generation GAP Tower, like its predecessor, is a tall, tuning-fork shaped structure, projecting a field that hides your forces from prying eyes, at least until they attack or move out of the protection of the tower. Beneath the Shroud: Units under the protection of the GAP Tower are invisible to the enemy. While the GAP field's presence remains visible, enemies have no way of telling what forces are hidden beneath it. Above the Veil: Buildings, however, remain clearly visible to the enemy, though they still can't tell how well defended your base is. Protect the Tower: Of course, the enemy has the option of destroying the tower, which neutralises the GAP field and its cloaking effect. GAP Towers will also cease to function if there isn't enough power. Operational History In 1948, former physics professor, Lawrence Atwood, joined a team of scientists attempting to explain strange results from their experiments. In trying to create a telecommunications device, the team had accidentally created a dark, mysterious mist. Atwood's first analysis of the swirling fog that erupted from the horseshoe-shaped construction implied that it was, in fact, a tear, or "gap" in physical space. As the team refined their device, they discovered that they could manipulate how the mist interacted with the universe, allowing certain objects through and stopping others completely upon contact. Not only that, but it prevented light, sound and electromagnetic spectrum waves from entering inside the fog’s perimeter. Atwood and his team became world-renowned physicists for discovering the first completely flawless stealth device, called the "GAP" for "Generated Abstract Plane", though it was years before they patented it. The first generation GAP devices were employed during WWII; with Soviet heavy tanks and conscripts rolling over the defences of the European nations with no sign of slowing, the Allies delved into advanced, untested technologies to help them turn the tide of the war, conducting experiments into space-time manipulation and deploying GAP generators in truck mounted and stationary forms. The original GAP generators had a number of problems, which led to the few surviving GAP trucks and towers being mothballed at the end of the war. The inter-war period nevertheless saw some continued research into GAP technology. In 1965, Cherdenko's Soviet military ran roughshod over Europe a second time, overrunning the entire European mainland and dealing a devastating blow to the Allies. It was around the time when the Allies finally mounted a counterattack that the second generation GAP devices were perfected, and rushed into production. However, there were few enough generators available, meaning that priority for their use was allocated to Mirage tanks, which with their own camouflage systems were thought to be suitable platforms for mounting the GAP generators. While most Mirage tanks had been fitted with these generators by the war's end, there were a lack of available devices for other uses. With the world now in a state of uneasy peace, there are finally enough GAP generators to go around, making it possible for them to be deployed in emplacements; blueprints for these second generation GAP Towers have been sent to forward bases, in order to allow them to conceal their troop movements. Consisting of a second generation GAP Generator, these tuning-fork shaped towers are used to shield infantry, defences and vehicles in an impenetrable shroud, making it futile for enemies to shoot across this barrier, unlikely to hit anything under the bubble. Of course, destruction of a tower post will neutralise the GAP field, revealing everything formerly beneath it. Additionally, there is nothing stopping the enemy from simply moving scouts towards the posts to see what is near them, except perhaps whatever is hidden beneath them... Just the Stats Category:Buildings Category:Allied Defences Category:Allied Nations Category:Allied Structures Category:Units Originating from the Netherlands